


Rock a bye baby

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: “I swear to god if he’s smoking with the baby I’ll murder him.”A small adventure in godfather-ing with Cormoran Blue Strike.





	Rock a bye baby

“Ilsa that cake is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Robin said as she placed her empty plate onto the coffee table. Ilsa smiled from where she had collapsed into the armchair opposite.

 

“You sound like Corm.”

 

“Nope. He’s on a diet, remember? He managed to limit himself to one whole slice.”

 

“Yeah, right. I saw him nicking a few bites from yours when you were in the loo.”

 

Robin laughed and shook her head. Out of the two of them he was now the one that was constantly on a diet, the vegetarian bacon had been swapped for vegetarian burgers but they also just sat ignored in the freezer. Except when Robin cooked a burger for herself and a vegetable one for him and then spent dinner being watched like the owner of an underfed pet.

 

“Any of that left?” Nick said, pointing at the empty plates full of cake crumbs. He had returned to the lounge after seeing his parents to their car, the last guests to leave except for Cormoran and Robin. Only a few hours ago the house had been full of family and friends for five month old baby Herbert’s naming ceremony.

 

“I hid a few slices in the fridge for us. We can have some tonight when you put your son to bed.” Ilsa said with a pointed look. Nick just smiled.

 

“Speaking of our little man, did you put him down?” Nick asked.

 

“No, why?” Ilsa said, sitting up slightly in her chair.

 

“Well I haven’t got him, obviously.”

 

“What? Where is he?” Robin’s eyes widened at the shrieking sound of Ilsa’s voice.

 

“Well, I had to grab some more beers from the cooler outside so I gave him to Oggy to bring into you.”

 

“I thought Cormoran was outside having a smoke?” Robin said.

 

“What? I swear to god if he’s smoking with the baby I’ll murder him.” Ilsa said as Nick and she turned and flew out of the room. Robin followed them into the kitchen where they stood in front of the patio doors. There was no sign of either baby or Strike.

 

“Where are they?” Ilsa said. This was Corm, she knew her son was safe with him. But it was also Corm, and he had yet to look after his godson for any extended period of time.

 

“Wait!” Nick said and paused with his hands outstretched. Robin and Ilsa listened but heard nothing.

 

“What?” Ilsa said impatiently.

 

“Shh.” Nick said and began moving into the hallway with Ilsa and Robin close behind him.

 

“Ah! Knew it!” Nick said and then began scaling the stairs. Ilsa and Robin looked at each with confusion, wondering if and how Nick could be hearing some silent cry from his son. At the top of the stairs Robin realised what Nick had heard as Strike’s snores floated towards them from the nursery.

 

“After all the sleepovers and lads trips I’ve spent with him I could pick that snore up a mile away.” Nick said as he softly pushed the door open.

 

The three of them piled into the room and Robin couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. There was Cormoran, slouched in the cushioned rocking chair with his bad leg resting on the matching foot rest and his mouth wide open, snoring away. Chubby little legs were spread across his right thigh while his right arm sandwiched the baby safely between the arm of the rocking chair and his side. Strike’s breathing was deep and each time his stomach expanded the little boy was rocked slightly with it. The baby’s attention moved from Strike’s shirt sleeve, which he had been sucking for a lengthy time if the spreading drool stain was any indication, to Robin, Ilsa and Nick standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh that’s adorable.” Ilsa whispered.

 

Robin huffed a laugh as she saw how the soft rattle that was usually wrapped around one of the bars of the crib was now wrapped partly around Strike’s left wrist. She then imagined him self-consciously trying to settle the baby and grabbing anything in sight in slight panic. The baby stopped sucking Strike’s sleeve and pulled his fox comforter from Cormoran’s relaxed grip and began waving it up and down.

 

“Perfect blackmail material.” Robin heard Ilsa say and looked sideways to see Nick with his phone out snapping pictures.

 

“You two.” Robin said with a mock scowl and walked over to the rocking chair. With a hand placed against the baby’s stomach, in case Cormoran came awake with a start, Robin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As a tiny hand made a grab for her hair she reached down and pulled the baby from his godfather’s grip. Strike took a deep breath and his left hand made a grab for the weight now missing from his side. His eyes were clouded from sleep when they opened but as his vision cleared he smiled seeing Robin framed by the light from the window behind him. Robin secured the baby against her chest and then leaned down to kiss Cormoran on the cheek once more.

 

“You’re meant to rock the baby to sleep not yourself.” She whispered into his ear before returning the squirming bundle to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty proud of myself for managing to go a whole story without mentioning the baby’s name, haha. (I have no idea what Ilsa and Nick would call their baby. Sometimes I think maaaaybe they’d give some reference to Strike in his middle name but other times I think that’s naff. I really just need JKR to give Ilsa and Nick a baby in the next book so we can settle this haha).
> 
> ‘The Adventures of Godfather-ing with Cormoran Blue Strike’ is now a series I totally want to do, haha!


End file.
